


Textures

by sten



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Autistic Blondie, Autistic Character, Gen, Mild Language, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten/pseuds/sten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fanfiction!! just a short blurb about blondie and tuco _(:3」∠)_</p>
    </blockquote>





	Textures

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfiction!! just a short blurb about blondie and tuco _(:3」∠)_

Blondie liked the feel of his gun. How smooth the crevices of the cylinder and barrel are for brushing his fingers across. It stimulates him. He even rocks when he brushes his fingers across the gun if he feels the need to. Sometimes he zones out when he stimulates himself, but that’s okay he thinks. Not only did Blondie like smooth surfaces, but he also enjoyed rough textures such as worn wood, or cacti! Blondie just liked touching things and knowing what they felt like.

Upon reuniting with Tuco in the deserted town, Blondie started to stim in secret. Not that he was ashamed to stim, but he didn’t want Tuco asking too many questions about his behavior. While the two partners were on the look out for Angel Eyes’ cronies, Blondie spotted a wooden fence across from where he and Tuco were stationed. Perfect timing! He really needed to feel something through his fingers right now. Blondie snuck off to serve his sensory needs while Tuco was still on watch. One of Angel Eyes’ henchmen appears from an abandoned saloon and tries to shoot Tuco, but luckily Tuco fires first and kills the henchman. Tuco then glances around noticing that Blondie went astray.

“Eh, Blondie, where are ya?!” shouted Tuco. There was no answer. “Blondie ya bastard, don’t tell me you ditched me AGAIN!” Again, no answer. Tuco was starting to get livid. He was used to Blondie deceiving him and leaving him in the middle of nowhere, but Blondie knows exactly where the money’s buried; how the hell is Tuco going to find that money without him? But then Tuco notices a tall figure ten meters away by a wooden fence… it’s Blondie! What is Blondie doing over there, Tuco asks himself, so he goes forth to investigate.

“There you are!” Tuco yelps. “What are ya doing?!”  
“Mhm…” Blondie croaked. He was fixated on the feeling of the wood grain against his palms.  
“Blondie! There you are! Why’d you leave?!”   
“No reason.” Blondie slowly removed his hands from the fence and turned to Tuco. He noticed how rough and calloused the bandit’s hands are. “Hands.”   
“What? Blondie, what the hell are you even saying?”   
“Can I feel your hands?” Blondie asked in an undertone. 

“Uhhh, sure,” said Tuco and extended his hands out to his partner. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of this seemingly random request. After all, this was Blondie, and Blondie’s fucked him over on numerous occasions. But Tuco was surprised to see that Blondie had no tricks up his sleeve this time. He was genuinely just feeling Tuco’s hands, rubbing and examining the scabbed over chaps in his skin on the back of his hand. It actually felt kinda nice, Tuco thought. And then he remembered the times he looked over at Blondie feeling his gun the same way: gently rubbing the smooth surfaces and fixating on all the crevices. This, Tuco figures, is probably just how Blondie ticks, and if that’s the case, then it’s not a problem.


End file.
